This invention relates to golf clubs and in particular to putter heads.
A wide variety of golf clubs have been developed, with different appearance from different materials. The design of putters has continuously evolved. Essentially all putters have a hosel for receiving and connecting to the club shaft, a connection to a blade and a blade for striking the ball. The blade may have different angles to the vertical and different weight distributions intended to assure that the ball will move directly from the putter upon impact, with a desired top spin while avoiding side spin and ball skidding.
Putters are made from a variety of materials. Generally, putters are formed from metal by casting or machining. Others have areas of composite, plastic and wood. Weight distribution along a putter blade can influence effectiveness. Some putters concentrate weight along the lower edge, others along the upper edge and still other towards the center or ends of the putter.
In some circumstances, it is desirable to be able to vary the putter weight balance and total weight to accommodate different conditions and different players.
There is a continued need and desire for putters that will consistently propel the ball along the desired line and to a desired varying distance, will produce little, if any side spin, will not cause the ball to skid upon impact and twist significantly if the putter contacts the green surface during the putt.
The above-noted problems, and others, are overcome in accordance with this invention by a putter having a variable putter sole plate insert system which includes a putter having a substantially flat face angled back from vertical up to about 5xc2x0, the face having a center section and two end sections, the center section having a uniform, relatively thin, thickness and the end sections having a predetermined end mass of material behind the face. The putter has a sole which is preferably curved in an arc having a radius of from about 10 to 13 inches in the heel and toe portions and a radius in a from about 2 to 3 inch center section of from about 20 to 26 inches. The center region of the sole is cut away, with the end mass extending above the sole. An extension connects the top of the putter face to a hosel, with the hosel centerline spaced forward of the top edge of the putter face from about 0.375 to 0.750 inch.
Interlocking means are provided at the ends of the cut away region, so that an insert of different material can be locked to the putter. the insert is formed from any suitable relatively light weight material. The remainder of the putter is formed from a relatively heavier material, such as stainless steel. The light weight sole insert has been found to elevate the putter center of gravity, with the center of gravity increasing from the sole plate up to the top of the blade. This has been found to increase top spin, reduce ball skid upon initial contact of the ball and putter face, reduce side spin by providing a larger sweet spot.
Typical light weight materials suitable for use in the insert include aluminum, copper, various plastics such as epoxies, acrylics and acetyls, graphite, titanium, wood, rubber and combinations thereof. The insert may be electroplated, painted with colored or clear coatings, anodized, etc. The body of the putter may be formed from any relatively heavy, sturdy and wear resistant material such as stainless steel, brass, or combinations thereof.